TwinPact
by Gears and Wires
Summary: Sam has activated the Twin Pact and Melanie needs some help. Things get crazy in Blandale when twins start running around. What could Melanie possibly need from Sam? And what the heck is a Doujin?
1. So Why am I here?

Sam sighed as she looked out of the window. The white, fluffy clouds had faded into grey wisps in the darkening sky a long time ago. It signaled the fact that they would be landing in a few minutes. Melanie was leaning on her shoulder already fast asleep, looking dopey with her mouth slightly open. Sam would have pushed her off, still should really, but the person next to them looked too much like a creep. No matter how much she disliked her sister, there was no way that Puckett blood would be subject to that kind of humiliation.

So, even after years of not being on a plane, it was still exactly as she'd remembered it, majorly suckish.

The speaker came to life above them. "Hello, this is your pilot speaking. We are now making our initial decent. Thank you for riding with us today and enjoy the rest of your night." The pilot said through the static. It was enough to rouse Melanie from her sleep.

"Um? Are we there yet?" She asked.

"Nope. Almost though." Sam stated blankly.

"'K." She responded before dozing off again.

Sam sighed. What did she do to deserve this.

"You activated the twin pact." Melanie mumbled with a yawn.

"What?"

"That's what you did to deserve this. You activated the twin pact."

Sam rolled her eyes, she'd forgotten what it was like to have someone in your head, at least, the way Melanie always seemed to be. "Yeah. You told me." _Just a few hours ago too._

Admittedly, she shouldn't have been shocked. It was the way of their family that all debts owed be collected. When Sam called, she just hoped that her sister wouldn't have any use of her.

"Remember the twin pact?" She'd asked, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"But, I can't just . . ."

"Twin pact."

She had sighed, thinking that it was such a deja vu scene, before relenting. "When do we leave?"

Melanie had been too happy, taking her sister into a lung crushing embrace. Sam just grimaced.

It confused her twin. "I remember you being more of a hugger." She'd said.

Sam just gave her a deadpanned look.

They'd left the very next night. Sam had asked Dice to take care of Cat and her Bike while she was gone so at least she wouldn't be too worried. And with that, she'd bid LA farewell for a bit before letting Melanie drag her through the extensive security checks at the airport.

Those weren't fun. She almost got arrested then and there ("Really, Sam, a butter knife?" "We'll, how else am I suppose to cut my butter?") but thanks to Melanie's innate ability to charm almost anyone, she was allowed on the plane.

Now, Sam kind of wished that she had been stuck in the Los Angeles Airport.

They'd snuck in past curfew, making sure that no one saw Sam. It wasn't very hard for the twins. They'd had much practice in a lifetime Melanie had near forgotten. Nonetheless, it did little to dull her skills. They'd gotten to her room in record time.

As soon as her twin opened the door, Melanie's room glared down at Sam like an angry unicorn, pinks and purples-and not the cool kind of purple either-all over, a handful of stuffed, giggly, toys, trace amounts of glitter, and way too tidy for her taste. It was like entering Cat's room before Sam had gotten a hold of it, with one distinct difference.

"You're still into those weird cartoons?" Sam asked as she glanced around the many posters that hung around her. Her eyes landed on one in particular of a white haired, well-toned guy with a face that was a bit too feminine for her taste.

"They aren't cartoons. They're anime." Melanie defended.

Sam decided to stop arguing and cut straight to the chase. "Sure, whatever. Why am I here?"

Melanie bit her lip, trying to minimize her grin a bit but her hands still twitched with excitement. "So you know about a convention called Fanime?"

"You mean that nerd gathering that happens, like, every year?" Melanie nodded. "What about it?"

"I wanna go."

"So . . . you want me to take your place, while you ditch school to play at the convention?"

Melanie scoffed. "Of course not. I told you it was exams week and you probably wouldn't do the school work anyway."

"Yep, probably but that still doesn't explain why you need me."

Melanie took a step closer to Sam and grabbed her twin's arms. "I need you to go to my volleyball practices after school and play the tournament at the end of the week."

Sam frowned. "What?"

"I need the time at the end of the day to finish my doujin so I can sell it at the convention."

"What's a doukin?"

"It's doujin, short of doujinshi. It's this thing that anime fans. . ."

"Never mind. Don't care." Sam interjected. "But, Mel, I haven't picked up a volleyball since 7th grade, now you want me to enter a tournament?"

Melanie leaned in closer so that she didn't need talk above a whisper. Although the veneer of cheerfulness was still very much intact, there was a slight crack in it's surface letting Sam see just how strong the killing intent ran through her sister. "You were the one that activated the twin pact, little sister. It's time to hold up your end of the deal."

Sam gulped nervously before backing away, her palms raised in surrender. "Alright, I get it. What do I need to do?"

* * *

_**Hello there Sam and Cat fans,**_

_**This is Gears again back with another fic, more if a pilot really. I kept it short, sweet and surprisingly not a Puckentine either, thought I really should have expected this. Melanie had always been one of the side character that's always intrigued me. There's so much implied depth in the twins relationship.**_

_**Anyways, feel free to tell me how much you liked or hated this fic. Seriously, drop a comment to help this writer improve. Fave and Follow if you think it's work it.**_

_**Signing off,**_

_**Gears N Wires**_


	2. That's Not Very 'Melanie' like of You

Sam's whole body itched from the sickeningly fru-fru light purple uniform she had to wear. On her shoulder was a pink and black sports bag that contained the things Melanie said she would need for practice. In her hand, was a list that Melanie said she would need. There were several detailed diagrams of the court, a few plays they used, and all the rules. Sam still remembered them so she didn't really care to read that part. She was more interested on the names next to a few pictures.

Sam read the names:

Team A:  
Catherine (Setter) (Captain)  
Susie (Libero) (Vice captain)  
Beatrice (Middle Blocker)  
Annie (Right Side Hitter)  
Danielle (Opposite)  
Jennie (Outside Hitter)

Team B:  
You (Setter)  
Helga (Libero)  
Bailey (Middle Blocker)  
Taylor (Right Side Hitter)  
Jamie (Opposite)  
Heather (Outside Hitter)

Extras:  
Rachel (Strong Setter)  
Charlene (Strong Middle Blocker)  
Vanessa (Strong Opposite)

Sam frowned. Maybe it was a good idea to read up on some of the rules, especially if they clarified what the heck a Libero was.

Absently, she turned into the gym while she read the careful notes that her sister laid out.

"Melanie, oh em gee. You're back."

Sam walked to the bleachers and set her bag down with the rest, oblivious to the person addressing her.

"Mel?" The girl that was previously running up to her came to a stop a few inches away. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Huh?" Sam looked up finally seeing the person in front of her. She had bright blue eyes, the color of an ocean on a map-pretty but dull-and black hair tied in a neat ponytail. "Bailey, sup."

Bailey raised a brow. "Sup?"

Sam realized her mistake and bit her lip. _No, be chill. You can still make this work._ She thought. She cleared her thoughts and pitched her voice to go higher. "Oh, sorry. I think I was around my sister too long this week."

Bailey tilted her head in confusion. "You have a sister."

_Well, that hurt. _Sam thought while expertly keeping her facade in place. Those lessons from Cat were actually quite useful. "Yeah, I haven't said?"  
Bailey shook her head. "I always thought that you were an only child."

"Oh, well, your mistake then." Sam giggled, maybe an octave too high before walking away and rolling her eyes.

A confused Bailey turned on her heel and watched as "Melanie" walked away with a strange, thug-like gait. "Yeah. I guess it was."

Sam didn't hear her as she took a position a distance away from the other girls. They ran through warm ups which Sam put half a heart into. It attracted some attention and strange looks but no one approached her yet. They were probably intimidated by her patented Samantha Glare. Bailey telling everyone that Melanie was in a bad mood might have also helped matters.

After a few laps around the gym, the girls condensed into one group near the center with one standing among them. It was a petite girl that was maybe a few inches shorter than her with chocolate brown eyes and a darker hue for her hair. Sam identified her as, Catherine, the team captain.

"Alright, girls. The tournament is the end of this week." She giggled cheerfully as a round of applause erupted in the small crowd. "Alright, calm down. We're going to be practicing the new plays so get in your groups. Rachel, take my spot on the A team and Charlene, take Melanie's. I'm going to go teach her the stuff she missed. Vanessa, you're the gofer." With a clap of her hand the crowd cheered and dispersed like clockwork, taking a position on opposite sides of the net. Vice-captain Susie was not all that focused, too intent on watching everyone else and making sure that they were doing their jobs correctly.

"So where's the coach during all this?" Sam asked as Catherine ran up to her.

"You're speaking funny today. Did you eat something weird while you were away?" She asked, making Sam remember where she was and what she was suppose to be doing.

"I mean, umm, so, where's coach today? Is she here?" She added an awkward laugh for good measure.

Catherine's brow scrunched. "Our coach is a boy." She responded.

"Sorry. I meant he. It slipped."

Catherine tilted her head and looked at Sam with a knit brow. Sam was so sure she had been caught, she was unprepared when the girl grabbed her face and press their foreheads together. Her cheeks turned a bright shade of red and left her mind blank. Her heart began to race and her cheeks heated.

On Instinct, Sam pulled away with a scowl.

"Quit it, Cat. Jeez."

"Cat?" Catherine still looked confused but with a slight bit of amusement too. "That's a cute nickname. I like it."

Sam's blush worsened. "Sorry. I didn't mean that. I was just . . . sorry."

"Whoa there Mel, calm down. It was nothing." Catherine's smile turned mischievous, her eyes brimming with something that Sam couldn't outright identify. "I liked it actually." The girl purred, her whisper warming Sam's face and exacerbating the redness.

Sam gaped, her mouth suddenly very dry. "Huh?"

Catherine rolled her eyes but she couldn't help smiling. "We're at practice so stop horsing around you silly filly." Playfully, Catherine beckoned Sam into the volleyball stance, legs spread and knees bent.

Nervously, Sam squatted and looked over at Catherine, silently asking of she was doing it right. She was answered when the brunette's eyes began to trail down her body. Her tounge even poked out and made a slow deliberate lick over her cherry pink lips before the girl seemed to catch herself and just settled for smiling impishly. "Let's get started, shall we?"

Sam gulped and nodded. It was going to be a long practice.

Meanwhile, Melanie was carefully laying her new page on the ground, waiting for it to dry. With only 10 more pages to go, her manga was nearing completion, or at least, the first one was. She needed to make 200 copies by the end of the week.

She didn't think it should have been too hard. All she needed to do was hand sew every single one of them while studying for three tests, all of which, advanced placement.

Maybe if she cut back on the sleep by 25%, she could get in 2 hours of extra Calculus practice and finish 35 copies at the same time.

Melanie nodded. Yes, she could totally do this.

_It's almost child's play._ She chuckled, her left eye twitching.

Surprisingly, the practice was fairly short, only lasting an hour before vice-captain Susie called it off.

"Coach Applebaum texted me. Our new equipment should be arriving soon but we need to clear out so the guys can fit the new poles into the court." She announced earning groans of disappointment from the group.

"Don't worry girls. We'll make it up. SPH hasn't gotten us out yet." Susie added for motivational benefits, not that it worked.

"Hey, what's happening?" Sam asked.

The two team leaders turned around. Susie sighed. "It's just those South Private High kids again. They vandalized our equipment while you were gone so these are just rentals. Didn't you notice?"

Sam was spared from answering when Catherine continued. "That school is always playing dirty, huh, Melanie? You've taken the full blunt of their tricks a few times, right?"

"Oh, yeah. Especially freshman year. God, that was awful." Bailey whispered to the team B Outside Hitter who nodded in agreement. The team adopted a look between admiration and sympathy.

Sam's brow furrowed wondering just how much Melanie really had to go through to fit into this school.

"Oh, yeah. Bad times." She shook her head, pretending to recall the events that never happened to her. "So, have we prepared a counter strike yet?"

Several of the girls backed up with a gasp. "Melanie Puckett, we will not besmirch our fair school's name by foul play." Susie scowled.

Behind her, Catherine's smirk went unnoticed.

Sam nervously began to giggled, vapidly. "I was joking guys. Of course, we wouldn't . . . do a naughty thing like that." It was like acid in her throat trying to talk like her sister but she squeezed the words out.

Everyone seemed to buy it because a wave to polite giggles emanated from the crowd.

"Mel, you are so funny." Bailey commented to which Sam just forced a smile at.

"Well, girls. We'd better pack up." Catherine concluded.

The crowd dispersed into groups, some collecting balls the others taking the net. A few were posted by each pole, waiting for their turn.

Sam just went straight to her bag shortly followed by Catherine.

"Skipping out on work? That's not very 'Melanie' like of you."

Sam stiffened before turning to face the person behind her. "No, I was just . . I was . . ."

Catherine laughed. "You can stop now. I know you aren't Melanie."

Sam grabbed the other girl by the arm and led her farther away from the group. "How do you know that?

"Please, anyone who knows your sister would know that you are certainly not her." Catherine said. "And also, punching the volleyball isn't the same as setting it."

Sam was quiet for a bit. "Good point."

Catherine smirked. "Melanie certainly wasn't kidding when she said her sister was a live wire."

Sam looked into the girl's chocolate brown eyes. "Since my sister actually told you about me, I take it that you know her pretty well."

Catherine's smirk widened. "Oh, yeah." Sam detected a hidden meaning in those words but she couldn't figure out what it was. "We've been . . . friends. . . for quite some time."

Sam leaned in close. "Alright, so, what's Mel's history with these South Private High clowns?"

Catherine raised a brow. "Why?"

The blonde shrugged. "Just curious."

Catherine didn't seem like she bought the excuse but began to tell Sam anyway. "Well, your sister was pretty good at the game even during freshman year. When SPH heard about the rising volleyball star, it made a few of them pretty nervous."

"Okay, so what'd they do?"

Catherine sighed. "Fanime."

* * *

_**Hey there Sam and Cat fans,**_

_**The plot thickens. Have a good night.**_

_**Signing off,**_

_**Gears N Wires**_


	3. What Exploded in Here?

Sam was more then slightly angry at what those SPH girls that tricked her sister into being stranded in the middle of nowhere, and, quite frankly wanted to desperately raze their whole school, but if what Catherine had told her was true, coming to help her sister was a huge mistake. As soon as the other girl had finished her story, Sam had taken all her belongings and ditched, ignoring all the cries for her to return and questions about her well being. She knew she needed to Melanie as soon as possibly, before it was too late.

As she approached the bedroom, she drew her butter sock from the bag and got in a fighting stance. Opening the door carefully, she attempted not to make any sound.

It proved to be futile when she saw the state of her sister's room.

"Whoa. . . . what exploded in here?"

The normally clean room was littered with papers with every sort of content. Binder paper with AP calculous work spread in the corner mingled with French worksheets. On the wall were several English essays tapped and falling. Some textbooks were relatively near their respective paper pile. The others were stacked a foot or so above Sam's head. However, the most obvious sheets of paper were spread on the floor, some with ink still drying. Sam examined one with really well drawn pictures on it.

She reached down to take one when a pile of papers just exploded.

"Don't touch it!" Melanie yelled, her head rising from the pile.

"Gahh!" Sam mini-screamed. It was hard not to. Her twin looked like she did when she was playing a twinfection, her hair a mess of tangles from being mussed too much, with only her undergarments on her body and her eyes manic.

"Almost done Sammy." Melanie said with a smile that made even Sam back away. "Only, 150 more copies.

Hesitantly, Sam closed the door and hesitantly asked, "What are you talking about?"

Faster than Sam could trace with her eyes, Melanie jumped from the paper pile in the corner to just millimeters away from Sam. "My doujin is nearing completion! It's so close I can almost feel it." She hissed.

Needless to say Sam was slightly (okay, severely) freaked out. "Alright, Mel . . . I'm just gonna . . ." She reached under her twins arm and pressed a thumb firmly on Mel's elbow.

Her twin fell unconscious in her arms.

"That's it . . ." Sam stated absently into the messy room, as her thoughts began to swirl in her head, it meshed into a slightly illegal but glorious plan.

"Oh wait, . . .but first."

Taking some clothes and tying them together into a makeshift rope, she looked around for a chair she could tie Melanie to.

* * *

**_Updating because I don't know how else to end this chapter._**

**_Anyways, I'm curious to how you think South Private High tricked Melanie by Fanime._**

**_If you have an awesome theory, I'd like to hear._**

**_See you lovely people . . ._**

**_Gears N Wires signing out._**


End file.
